The Adventure of a Young Commodore
by Emawei
Summary: James Norrington has just turned sixteen and he discovers something that changes his life.


I thought when you turned sixteen your father would pat you on the back and smile. However once again my father has failed to come home and wish me a happy birthday. Out of the sixteen years I have spent in this world he's been to two of my birthdays and I don't remember them. Every year he comes back with the same excuse, "I'm an Admiral, James and that's an important job." So here I am sitting in my room like every year, staring at a blank wall and thinking about my life so far. Apart from the obvious lack of a father, I had a pretty good childhood. My mother and her maid Amy raised me to be what I am today and I have a best friend called Emma. I am nothing like my father and never will be. The only thing we have in common is our name and the sea, we love the sea. We live by the sea in the seaside town Hastings, which is on the south-east coast of England. The weather is always miserable and sky looks grey for most of the year, but we love it here.

/

It was a week after my birthday when my father came home. I was in the dining room eating lunch when he strolled in, came up to me and handed me a poorly wrapped present. I didn't get an excuse for him being late as he just turned and walked away. I didn't even look at the present; I just set it down on the table and followed my father. I was angry with him for being late for yet another birthday and for not saying sorry for being late.

"I don't even get an apology?" I shouted at him. He turned and glared at me. "You missed my birthday again and you didn't apologise. I don't care if you had to work and your job is important. I'm supposed to be important, I'm your son and you've missed my childhood."

Tears were running down my cheeks. My father didn't even look apologetic. I knew I wasn't going to hear him apologise. I stared at him a while longer, however his face didn't seem to change. All his feelings seemed to be hidden. I dashed for the stairs, ran to my room and locked my door. I stood there for a moment, still crying with anger. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. I unlocked it, hoping that my father would be standing there. He wasn't there, all that was there was the present I had forgotten. I shut the door and went over to my desk. It was impossible to open it without scissors. I cut the paper carelessly and nearly broke the present. I removed the paper, chucking to the floor and revealing a telescope. It was beautiful. It had a pattern carved into the golden metal. It must have been a lot of money. I jumped up and ran out of my room, down the stairs and to my father's study. The door was open slightly and I could hear my parents having an argument.

"I thought you were getting back early to make sure you weren't late for James' birthday." My mother shouted.

"I was. However things changed important things." My father replied calmly.

"What is more important than your sons sixteenth birthday?"

"I can't tell you. I've been ordered to tell no one of our task."

"You can't even lie to me. I'm not allowed to know what my own husband is doing and why he has missed fourteen of his son's birthdays. I've raised that boy and he deserves better than lies, James."

"I know I've been a terrible father, but I can't help what I do and don't do in the navy. Don't look at me like that; I had to swear I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Well it better have been important, to have missed your son's birthday again."

I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. I ran back a bit to make it look like I'd only just come downstairs.

"Hello James." My mother said calmly. She looked like she had been crying; her cheeks were puffy and red.

"Hello mother. Are you alright?"

"Yes James, thank you. What have you got there?" She tried to look truthful and happy, but it wasn't working. She couldn't hide her feelings like father could.

"It's my birthday present from father."

"It's lovely, go and thank your father."

She walked away towards the kitchen, where she spent most of her time talking to Amy. After watching my mother go, I walked up to my father's study door and knocked.

"Come in, James." He always knew who was at his door. I don't know how he does it, it's a solid wooden door and he can tell who is behind it.

I walked in and he pointed to the chair opposite him, without looking up. I sat down and stared at what he was writing. Suddenly he covered up the paper with one swift movement and looked up.

"So, do you like your present?" He asked.

"Yes father, very much. Thank you."

"Good. It's from the Caribbean. I watched them carve the pattern in to it. The Caribbean is an extraordinary place. The people there lead very different lives. Some work hard and enjoy their peaceful lives. Others turn to the sea. To piracy. " For a moment his emotional mask faltered and it astonished me. He looked happy for just a moment. That moment didn't last very long though and the emotional mask was put back on. I knew he had said all he wanted to say, so I stood up and turned to leave.

"Happy Birthday James." My father said.

I turned round, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Thank you father."

I walked out of the study and shut the door. That was the first time I had heard him say that and I had never seen him let down his emotional mask. For the first time since my father had got back I was happy.


End file.
